


acrimony

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Dept. Heaven Series, Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: Other, implied relationships (unnamed), implied sexual content at the start, post game au involving malice and ledah reforming after Seth's demise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: shackles, vegetables, and people who should be dead.





	acrimony

**Author's Note:**

> part of an au where both fallen grim angels "survive"

Hands around her wrist felt like shackles  
Clutching tightly  
Words mumbled through the heat were spoken like a prayer   
"i love you i love you i love you i love you"  
While her body was marked up and burnt like a poorly prepared meal- those were the words she needed to hear the most.

Pushing and pulling and then falling to the side after the act got boring.   
Despite what she tried the burns prevented her from screaming out how she really really really felt.  
Her body was a charred sacrificial offering.   
It was laced with darkness and the strong desire to feel.

Sometimes two people slept beside her. Sometimes one. Sometimes she was alone.  
Those nights were the worst.  
And she turned and tossed violently those nights. Her bed shook and her poorly managed wounds opened up and the scene was a blood covered mess.  
She'd often wake up on the floor.   
One night she lost a tooth. It was replaced.   
Another she bit the tip of her tongue off. She vomited bloody bile for an hour.

Living at the edge of the world was lonely. And the two sprites that often shared her company -and her bed- lived their own lives as well.   
Once. A new face showed up.  
She had known her. She had killed her once. But even so the girl poured her tea and talked about their lives after the retribution failed.  
Ein was alive as well. She found it unfair.

Occasionally. She thought she saw her old partner. But she killed him herself and watched his friend scream and cry for him.  
Then again. The dead hardly stayed dead.  
Visiting Tetyth she would see him. Staring mindlessly at the cathedral.  
And then he was gone.  
She considered telling her visitor as she set a basket of cookies on the crudely made table, but decided against it.

Occasionally she cooked vegetables. Her guest brought them home with her.  
She never knew if they were eaten. Part of her wanted to ask. The other part didn't care.  
She slept whenever she worried about anything.

She was living after death. Why care about vegetables and broken promises.


End file.
